La Propuesta
by Tandr3a29
Summary: ¿Que hará Edward para quedarse con su trabajo y en un país en el que quiere estar? - la Señorita Isabella Swan y yo estamos comprometidos y vamos a casarnos. - creo que es la única solución para no ser deportado.
1. Prefacio

**_Chicas este es mi nuevo proyecto :D_**

**_estoy emocionada por lo que empiezo espero que de verdad les guste n_n_**

**_LA trama es casi parecida a la de la pelicula, solo que con personajes invertidos LOL y algunas cositas mas :D_**

**_Bueno no las entretengo mas y A Leer jajajaja_**

**Los Personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen estos son de SM.**

* * *

**Prefacio**

- Edward, creo que tienes que presentar tu carta de Renuncia. – dijo el Sr. Anderson presidente de la Editorial Eclipse Inc.

- ¿Qué? Pero… pero… - yo ¿Renunciar? Acaso estaban dementes ¿pero porque? – Sr, Anderson no entiendo el motivo por el que tenga que renunciar, quiero decir yo he servido por tanto tiempo a esta compañía, mi trabajo ha sido excepcional y…

- Edward no estamos dudando de tu capacidad y mucho menos quejándonos de tu trabajo es solo que creo que no has arreglado tus papeles de la visa que tu abogado tanto te ha dicho que resuelvas. - ¿visa? Pero si llevo años viviendo aquí en los ángeles.

- No entiendo señor ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi trabajo? – le pregunte aun confundido.

- Muy simple Edward, serás deportado creo que en 1 mes, a menos que resuelvas todos estos problemas, Dimitri ocupara tu puesto. –Wow demasiada información, esto era broma ¿cierto? Yo Edward Cullen ¿Deportado? Y lo peor de todo la persona que acababa de despedir tomaría mi lugar.

- Lo siento Señor pero Dimitri ha sido retirado de su puesto esta mañana. – le informe intentando que mi pellejo se salvara de esta.

- Pues lo recontrataremos, a menos como te digo que tengas una solución para este problema.

Dios ¿Qué hacer? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenia un plan, y si voy a migración Obvio que tenia que ir a rogar que me dejaran en este país, ¿Qué iba a ser si me regresaban a Canadá? Toda mi familia se habían mudado para Phoenix, estaría solo bueno aunque no he tenido mucha compañía que digamos en todo este tiempo. Pero es que Amo mi trabajo, esto era absurdo, no era terrorista o algo así para que me deportaran. Tendría que hablar con mi abogado, tenia que buscar una solución inmediata… tenia que …

- Disculpe que interrumpa su reunión, pero Sr. Cullen tiene un compromiso en quince minutos y el Sr. Thruman llamo queriendo saber si asistirá. – esa voz, no podría provenir de otra parte sino de mi asistente Isabella Swan, un momento ¿Qué había dicho? "Sr. Cullen tiene un COMPROMISO" Esa palabra… claro esa era la solución a todos mis problemas.

- Pasa Isabella, tengo que anunciar algo. – Era ahora o nunca, lo único que esperaba era que ella no lo fuera arruinar. – No pondré mi carta de renuncia, porque casualmente, la Señorita Isabella Swan y yo estamos… - mire esos ojos Cafés chocolate, profundos, mirándome atentamente y algo sorprendidos, creo que nunca había visto una mirada tan profunda y hermosa pero… "Edward Concéntrate" – Estamos Comprometidos y vamos a casarnos. – todos en la sala me miraron con la cara echa todo un poema, pero Bella me miraba con cara de horror y estaba completamente seguro que diría algo por lo que me acerque a su oído sutilmente y le advertí. – llega a decir lo contrario y te juro que no trabajaras en ninguna otra editorial. – cuando le dije esto, ella se estremeció en mis brazos, sabia que estaba asustada, pero vamos no podría ser una noticia tan mala.

- Isabella querida ¿es cierto esto? – pregunto el Sr. Anderson, mirando al abogado de la empresa el Sr. Wayne algo jocoso. Mire atentamente a Isabella y ella me dio una sonrisa tan fingida.

- Bueno verán Señores, pues el señor… disculpen la costumbre Edward, tiene razón, vamos a casarnos así que es verdad. – creo que di un respiro, bueno no había marcha atrás, mi única salvación seria casarme con mi asistente, Isabella Swan.

* * *

_**¿que les parecio chicas?**_

_**espero que dejen RWS para ver su opinion**_

_**Besos! **_


	2. Una Verdadera Locura

**_Hola Chicas Lamento no haber subido antes pero aqui esta el 1 cap terminado._**

**_espero que les guste :D_**

**_Saludes y gracias a todas por su apoyo en esta nueva historia _**

**Los Personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de SM ni tampoco la trama, solo me pertenece esta idea tan loca.**

* * *

**Una Verdadera Locura.**

Ring, Ring, Ring, ¡Dios que alguien apague ese maldito sonido! Solo 10 minutos mas es todo lo que pido. ¿era mucho? Ring, Ring, Ring.

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien! – dije apagando mi alarma. rayos, era una nueva semana y para el colmo eso significaba ver al ogro de mi jefe.

Bueno creo que no me he presentado, pero es que mi vida ¿Cómo explicarlo? Es un tanto complicada, Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 23 años y trabajo en una editorial muy reconocida, si lo se leer libros es genial, al igual que escribirlos y revisarlos antes de ser publicados, la verdad era un trabajo fascinante, del cual desgraciadamente aun no era parte, bueno si lo era, ser la asistente del Editor mas reconocido del país, pues era un gran avance ¿no?, pero no cuando tu jefe era un mal humorado, chantajista, respondón, malcriado, ¿mencioné ya lo de enojado? En fin no se porque siempre pasa de pocas pulgas, pero así era Edward Cullen, aunque debo de admitir que cuando lo conoces piensas que te derrites porque es un Dios Griego personificado en persona que puedes ver, pero aun así, todo lo bello de su cabello cobre, sus ojos esmeralda, su piel blanca, esos labios listos para atacar se esfuman cuando abre su boca… aun recuerdo mi primer día en la empresa, estaba muerta de miedo…

**Inicio del Flashback.**

- Isabella Swan, déjame presentarte a tu nuevo jefe el Señor Edward Cullen. – Dios, estaba creo que estaba…. No se como rayos decirlo, pero mis bragas creo que estaban empapadas solo con verlo, ¡Rayos! "Bella recuerda que no eres una adicta al sexo, así que CONCENTRATE"

- Mucho gusto Sr. Cullen. – le dije extendiendo mi mano, pero cuando pensé que el iba a saludarme también, paso su mano por su cabello dejando la mía en el aire.

- ¿no se mira muy joven? Sr. Anderson no creo que sea muy competente. – eso fue lo que mato todo su encanto ¿no soy competitiva?

- No te preocupes Edward, ella lo es así que bueno Isabella quedas en manos del Sr. Cullen, Edward se amable con ella ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo el, pero creo que mas que una pregunta fue una advertencia. Pero yo lo único que podía decir en mi interior era "por favor, que no me eche" o "que alguien tenga piedad de mi y haga pasar de mi esta amarga copa" porque estaba segura que esto seria un suplicio.

- Como diga Sr. Anderson. – dijo Cullen y salió de la oficina, yo me quede como piedra, mire al Sr. Anderson con una sonrisa y estaba yo a punto de decir algo cuando… - se supone que cuando yo me voy tu me sigues. – me dijo con voz severa irrumpiendo en la oficina del Sr. Anderson entonces no lo pensé dos veces y me levante, pero cuando lo hice tropecé con la silla y casi me caigo si no fuera por la mesa que logre agarrarme de ella.

- En… Enseguida Sr. Cullen. – se que tartamudee, pero el se limito a rodar los ojos y salir de la oficina, me gire nuevamente al Sr. Anderson y me miro con una mirada un tanto divertida.

- ¡Bienvenida! Una vez mas. – me dijo entonces yo asentí. – y buena suerte. – creo que lo dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

- Gracias. – le conteste por cortesía.

- ¡Isabella! – escuche que gritaban de afuera, me estremecí y empecé a dirigirme a la puerta.

- Como dije… ¡Buena suerte! – Salí de la oficina del Sr. Anderson después de sus palabras y me dije a mi misma

- La necesitare. – y con eso me fui donde el Sr. Cullen a que me explicara absolutamente todo, incluso como le gustaba el café en las mañanas y de donde debía de ser específicamente.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Y así era mi vida durante estos tres largos y fastidiosos años, aunque debo de admitir que esto era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado con el tiempo, mis notas mentales ya me habían dicho como tenia que entregarle su café, o como tenia que mantener su agenda diaria, semanal y mensualmente, si lo se lo se, ¿Por qué no cambio de trabajo? Bueno tengo múltiples razones para eso, es muy difícil conseguir un trabajo así, la paga no es tan mala si dejamos de lado los gritos, aprendes sea como sea mas acerca de libros y porque no creo que haya otra oportunidad como esta, lo único que esperaba era que me dieran la oportunidad de algún día mostrar toda mi capacidad. Y que me pagaran todas mis vacaciones atrasadas, es que de veras no he visto a mi familia en tres años aunque ellos son un caso aparte, de veras tienen que conocerlos para que comprendas que aunque son una familia muy loca por así decirlo, los amo con todo mi corazón y mi Nani querida está a punto de cumplir años. Esperaba que por lo menos Edward considerara que tenia que ir al cumpleaños 80 de mi abuela.

Me aliste lo mas rápido que pude, como siempre muy formal, recuerdo que esas fueron una de las cosas que me advirtió cuando empecé a trabajar con el y por suerte, mi mejor amiga Ángela sabia algo de moda y me ayudo a volverme algo así aficionada a eso en el trabajo. Buenas cosas no se aprenden de los amigos. Encontré un pantalón negro con una blusa beige y me lleve un saco, amarre mi pelo en una coleta y me puse las gafas de "Niña inteligente" aunque se que eso no importaba porque cuando llegara y Edward me mirara me las mandaría a romper.

Llegue al Starbucks de siempre y Michelle me miro con una ceja levantada.

- ¡vas tarde! – me dijo con una sonrisa y entregándome mi orden.

- Eres mi ángel guardián te lo juro. – le dije tomando los dos cafés y el sándwich de siempre. - ¿Qué haría sin ti? – le pregunte dándole el dinero y corriendo a la salida si llegaba después de Edward era mujer muerta y adiós vacaciones, aunque las vacaciones no estaban del cien porciento aseguradas pero podía intentarlo ¿no?

- Buena suerte en el trabajo Bella! – me grito mientras salía.

- ¡Gracias! La necesitare. – le grite y me dirigí a mi automóvil, se que un BMW no te lo da un trabajo en una compañía editora, pero si un padre de regalo en tu cumpleaños numero 16, se que no quería uno y menos así, pero ponerme a discutir con Charlie creo que no era una opción.

Entre a la editorial, muy apurada, estuve a punto de derramar el café 2 veces, salude a todos mientras caminaba, mis buenos modales aun los conservaba por suerte el mal genio de Edward no se me había pegado.

- Dime que no ha llegado ¡por favor! – le suplique a Ángela, cuando entre en nuestro departamento.

- Llegas tarde Bella, pero creo que la suerte esta de tu lado, el "Ogro Cullen" aun no se aparece. – me dijo y di un gran respiro.

- Gracias al cielo, espero que lo haya atropellado un camión. – le dije mientras me sentaba en mi lugar.

- ¡Bella! – me dijo en forma de recriminación.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte encogiéndome de hombros. – nunca digo nada que no siento. – le dije y empecé mi día antes que Edward apareciera por esa gran puerta.

Estaba de lo mas concentrada en mi computador y creo que paz y tranquilidad se respiraba por todos los cubículos del departamento, pero entonces el Adonis, personificado por Hades empezaba a hacer su gran entrada por las puertas vistiendo un traje muy fino y unos lentes que Dios creo que mis hormonas no se estaban controlando. "deja de decir estupideces" me recrimine y teclee muy rápido un Mensaje en el chat para todos, porque creo que no se habían percatado "Ogro Cullen, a la vista" entonces todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo de ocio y se compusieron, cada quien en su lugar y volvió a parecer la funeraria de "San Edward Cullen"

- ¡Buenos días! – saludo con una cara, que creo que hoy seria un día largo. – ¡Isabella! – me llamo entonces me levante inmediatamente le di el periódico el café, y empecé a leerle su agenda.

- Tiene una reunión con el Sr. Anderson y el comité a las 10:00am y luego a las 11:00 am una reunión con el Sr. Truman, después de eso su abogado dijo que quería volver a comunicarse con usted y que se haría presente a las 2:00pm. El resto del día, dijo que se encargaría de revisar las ultimas historias. – cuanto termine el estaba sentado en su escritorio y mirando el periódico, me quede mirándolo esperando que diera señales de vida.

- ¿Qué haces aun aquí Isabella? – me pregunto sin mirarme.

- Bueno vera Sr. Cullen, quería ver si me podría dar dos semanas de descanso, se que es mucho pedir, pero tengo que hacer un viaje a forks el cual es por motivo del cumpleaños de mi Nani y…

- No… - me paro de una ¿es que este tipo no tenia vida? al parecer no. - Es mucho tiempo y te necesito aquí, si quieres ir, despeja tu mesa y te vas por una larga y permanente temporada. – me dijo aun sin mirarme.

- Bueno si eso es todo y no me necesita me retiro. – le dije entonces sin esperar ninguna aprobación de el salí de la oficina de el y me dirigí al computador.

"Hoy anda de un humor de perros, es mejor que nadie haga nada estúpido" escribí en el chat y puse una cara de ogro que habían editado los de sistemas, con su rostro todo verde y orejitas de Sherk era muy gracioso. "Ni me lo quiero imaginar" coloco Ángela con una cara de nauseas. Pero entonces mire como se abrió la puerta de un portazo y salió Edward Cullen hecho toda una furia. Me asuste por un momento y pensé que me había descubierto escribiendo en el chat, pero entonces lo mire caminar a la oficina de Demitri.

- ¡Demitri! – exclamo muy enojado, entonces el salió.

- ¡Buenos días Cullen! – le respondió el con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

- No son tan "buenos" ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? – le pregunto elevando la voz y todos en la oficina mirándolos algo atemorizados.

- No se de que me hablas, si no me lo dices. – le contesto Demitri cruzado de brazos.

- No te hagas, sabes muy bien que te dije que me mandaras tus criticas de "Cartas enviadas a la Reina" no de "Amores de Tintas". – le contesto Edward muy molesto.

- No es mi culpa que el escrito que pediste que leyera me pareciera una basura en la escritura, por lo que no me arrepiento de haber puesto "Amores de Tintas" Jane es una gran mujer.

- ¿En la cama? – le pregunto Edward sarcásticamente. – porque créeme que si yo vengo y les pregunto a varios editores de otras editoriales, me van a decir que eso es una completa mierda, pero como tu no ves mas de las faldas… sabes que esto no se habla mas ¡Estas Despedido! – le dijo Edward dándose la vuelta y dejando a un Demitri y toda una oficina con la boca abierta.

- Eres… eres… eres LA PEOR BASURA EN TODA ESTA CIUDAD, UNA MIERDA Y SOBRE TODO UN CABRON. – Cuando Demitri dijo todo esto, Edward se detuvo en seco y respiro hondo.

- Isabella. – me llamo calmadamente, algo que me extraño. – por favor llama a seguridad y que saquen a este… ni siquiera se como referirme a la poca cosa de persona que tengo enfrente, ¡Gracias! – me dijo y se metió en la oficina.

Entonces mire a Demitri entrar en su creo seria antigua oficina y todos empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos pero yo me quede mirando la oficina de Edward, jamás había visto a nadie gritarle así, ni siquiera sabia que alguien tenia el valor de hacerlo.

El día paso sin mayor novedad, Edward aun seguía en la sesión con el Sr. Anderson y se estaba haciendo pronta su próxima cita con el Sr. Truman, el cual me acababa de llamar diciendo que en quince minutos llegaba y quería confirmar si el Sr. Cullen lo atendería. Tenia que entrar en la oficina del Sr. Anderson, tenia que avisarle, así que toque dos veces y me dieron el paso.

- Disculpe que interrumpa su reunión, pero Sr. Cullen tiene un compromiso en quince minutos y el Sr. Truman llamo queriendo saber si asistirá. – mire que el ambiente en esta sala era demasiado denso, Edward me miraba con ojos algo inquietos ¿se habrá molestado? No, no era eso, era mas como curiosidad y como cuando se le ocurría alguna maravillosa idea.

- Pasa Isabella, tengo que anunciar algo. – entre cautelosamente y me puse a su lado, aun no entendía que tenia que ver yo en todo esto, pero tenia un presentimiento que no era nada bueno– No pondré mi carta de renuncia, porque casualmente, la Señorita Isabella Swan y yo estamos… - ¿renuncia? Pero ¿de que estaban hablando? Y que tenia que ver yo en esto, mire a Edward y esos ojos me traspasaron profundamente intente buscar en ellos respuesta alguna, pero no logre ver nada mas que esas palabras espantosas que salieron de sus labios– Estamos Comprometidos y vamos a casarnos. – esto tenia que ser seguramente algún día de los inocentes o algo así de llama gratis para hacerle una mala broma a tus empleados, porque ¿yo casarme? Peor con mi Jefe alias Ogro Cullen, no eso seria condenarme de por vida, iba a decir algo pero entonces mire como Edward se me acerco y me susurro a mi oído – llega a decir lo contrario y te juro que no trabajaras en ninguna otra editorial. – creo que me estremecí y el mismo lo noto, ¿además de arruinar mi vida intima también arruinaría mi vida profesional?

- Isabella querida ¿es cierto esto? – me pregunto el Sr. Anderson, mirando al abogado de la empresa el Sr. Wayne algo burlesco. Di una medio sonrisa, creo que esto merecía una buena explicación, la cual Edward tendría que darme afuera..

- Bueno verán Señores, pues el señor… - Bella no es Sr. Cullen, llámalo por su nombre. - Disculpen la costumbre. – les dije y ellos sonrieron. - Edward, tiene razón, vamos a casarnos así que es verdad. – esto era una Verdadera Locura, creo que en la vida real se llama firma de pena de muerte.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio Chicas? **

**Me harian feliz con un RWA plis :D**

**Prometo publicar pronto Besos **


End file.
